


[授权翻译]Black

by K_Maru



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: IN SPACE!, OFPD, space, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Maru/pseuds/K_Maru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>导航仪边上的显示屏闪烁着，一行行的数字和字母显示出错误和警告字样。<br/>导航控制台上有什么东西闪动了一下，向空中放出一串火花，在击到地面之前就消散了。安灼拉稳住自己的身体，（用手）掠了一下头发，转身回到主控制台。他审视着显示屏上出现的一行行代码。<br/>“她没法再承受一次撞击了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesuisfarouche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisfarouche/gifts).
  * A translation of [Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370077) by [jesuisfarouche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisfarouche/pseuds/jesuisfarouche). 



> Lots of thanks go to jesuisfarouche, thank you for your beautiful work and detailed explanation!  
> Also, thank you my dear Sophia, thank you for your generous aids!

_错误 374-344_

  _错误 3843-323_

_错误 837403-475_

_错误 837403-494_

_环境调节系统故障_

_引擎系统故障_

_系统即将灾难性崩溃_

_状态 生命攸关_

 

一种持续的、尖锐的噪音让他耳朵发痒。这是他唯一能够听见的声音。他脚下的地板本该发烫——金属格栅遮盖在嗡嗡作响的机器上，发着苍白的光——但它事实上非常冰冷。一切分崩离析，一切都糟透了，还有那该死的尖锐的噪音——

他听见远远地有人喊自己的名字。然后又喊了一次。“安灼拉！”这声音更近了。他向上看去，耳朵里的噪声消失了，公白飞站在他上方，伸手拽他的胳膊。“到上面来，船体已经快要被破坏了。”

他们在舰桥上，除了他们两人之外还有古费拉克。他的注意力重新集中到眼前的事上。无论攻击这艘飞船的是什么，它正猛烈地发起攻击，并攻击得更加猛烈了，猛烈得不可能再让自由号保持舰体完整了。导航仪边上的显示屏闪烁着，一行行的数字和字母显示出错误和警告字样。断电有好一会了，但由于应急发电机迅速投入工作，尽管电力只有百分之五十，飞船仍然在运作。

安灼拉抬起手摸了摸他耳边一块湿湿的地方，然后在手指上看到了血。自由号在战栗，它低沉的吱嘎声回荡在舰桥上。导航控制台上有什么东西闪动了一下，向空中放出一串火花，在击到地面之前就消散了。安灼拉稳住自己的身体，（用手）掠了一下头发，转身回到主控制台。他审视着显示屏上出现的一行行代码。“她没法再承受一次撞击了。”

古费拉克坐着的地方传来了一声轻轻的叫喊。他颤抖的手从腹部拿开，一块锯齿状的金属碎片在爆炸中刺进了他的内脏。

公白飞马上来到他身边，温柔地把他试图拔出那块金属片的手拉开。

“都结束了，安灼拉。”公白飞咕哝了一声。他正把古费拉克的手臂架到他的肩膀上，扶他站起来。古费拉克咬紧牙关，猛地吸了口气，金属片带来的剧痛在身上游走着，搅动着已经破碎的肌肤。“我们得走了。”

“你们走吧，”安灼拉转向控制台。“航天飞机仍然完好，能够工作，里面的储备足够让你们撑到最近的行星。”

“安灼拉。”

“公白飞——”古费拉克喊出声，突然而至的疼痛让他的膝盖变得虚弱无力。他很苍白，脸和脖子上汗水闪闪发亮，脚步踉跄。“我要昏倒了——”

“你当然不会。”公白飞说，轻轻拍打着古费拉克的脸，脸上掠过一个浅浅微笑，但他看向安灼拉时，眼里却有恐惧。“ _求你了。求求你_ 不要留在这儿。”

一种悲伤的接受现实的表情写在安灼拉的脸上，这让他比自己的实际年龄看起来老得多，这种表情不属于其他任何一个人，甚至在他们任何一个人脸上出现都不合适。“活下去，公白飞。”

“公白飞......”

公白飞把古费拉克的胳膊挂在他肩膀上，开始向门口挪。在导航控制仪在安灼拉身后闪出另一串火花的时候，他看了安灼拉最后一眼。

“谢谢你。”

然后安灼拉一个人留在了这里。

 

警报声停了。

他甚至在他意识到自己醒来之前就发现这一点了。警报声已经停了，而他正沐浴在一种可怕的寂静中（除了船底的吱嘎声）。航天飞机连接在自由号的舱腹上，只在紧急状况下或者某人在前一夜的狂欢后迫切地想找个地方睡觉的时候，才派上用场。

格朗泰尔的嘴里干干的，有琴酒的味道。

他眨了好几次眼睛，抹了好几把脸，抓抓头皮，对那些该死的警报声的突然停止感到好奇，是什么让一切如此安静？他向舷窗外看去，看见的只是千里之外成千上万的星星点点的光芒。

这阵子寂静并没有持续很久。公白飞出现在门口，拖着古费拉克，两个人浑身是血。“准备发射航天飞机，格朗泰尔。”公白飞命令他，把近乎失去意识的古费拉克安顿在副驾驶位上，努力给他扣上安全带。金属扣被他手摸过的地方现在染成了红色。

“这他妈什么状况？”

“就是现在，格朗泰尔。”

他按他说的去做了，轻敲开关，往控制台电脑里输入几条指令。“其他人呢？”

“没有其他人了。”

格朗泰尔僵住了，身体发冷。在他重新开口之前他眨了一下眼，接着是两下，三下。“那安灼拉呢？”

这时候公白飞已经把古费拉克安顿好，并转向控制装置。航天飞机在辅助动力作用下摇摇晃晃，但仍能够运行，就像安灼拉说过的那样。“他为了给我们一个（逃生）机会，留在了后方。”

格朗泰尔看看掌舵的公白飞，再看看副驾驶位不省人事的古费拉克。“我们离最近的行星有多远？”

“要走一周时间，期间换乘一次。”

“三个就太多了。”

格朗泰尔开始往后退，越来越接近大开的舱门。公白飞转过身。“你说什么？”

”三个人过不了一周的。飞机上没有足够的水。“

他退几步，跨过了舱门。公白飞向他走了几步，但他离得太远了。”格朗泰尔，别——“

”再见了。“

然后他离开了，冲过走廊，无视了公白飞（在身后）恳请着让他回来。他在听见航天飞机脱离飞船之前没有停下奔跑。他等了五秒钟，然后又等了十秒，确认没听见爆炸声之后，往舰桥跑去。

 

安灼拉站在驾驶位上，乱糟糟的卷发因沾上了汗水贴在额前，受了烧伤，身体虚弱，离他最近的那颗燃烧的恒星的光芒勾勒出他的身姿，指挥室里弥漫着烟雾。格朗泰尔一来到舰桥上他就知道到了。

中心控制台上灯光闪烁，照亮了其上数百按钮、杠杆和开关。安灼拉的手放在手动操舵柄上。现在没有什么要操控的东西了，但他的本能和肌肉让他这么做了。

心跳漏拍。

“为什么？”

格朗泰尔走上前。窗外巨大舰船逼近，近到足以以最后一击击溃他们的船。格朗泰尔开始拆除所有安全保护装置。“你知道为什么。”

安灼拉看着他重载爆炸限制，设置手动负载引爆。格朗泰尔抬头看着他。“我想你对此没意见。”

他本可以笑的，但他没有。与之相反，他把自己脖子上戴着的银链扯下来，把上面挂着的钥匙递给格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔把钥匙插进正确的钥孔，转动了它。

现在照亮他们的只是舰桥上闪烁的红色警告灯和遭到破坏的电脑显示器上的倒计时，离他们最近的恒星的光芒映在他们脸上。

他们注视着黑暗时十指相扣。其中一个人紧张起来，另一个则把他的手握得更紧了。

黑暗之中，一瞬间爆发出了灿烂的光芒，然后什么都没有了。没有声音，没有火光。只有千里之外，成千上万的星星点点的光芒。


End file.
